


At Last

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [19]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Backstory, Canon Trans Character, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Animal Cruelty, Past Sexual Harassment, Past Violence, Past manipulation, Pleasure Spanking, Talking, Tickling, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup tries something new and finds comfort for an old hurt.Lucretia puts some pieces together and looks to the future.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is a rough one. I've tagged it as accurately as I could. Note that though technically Lup's story contains adult consent, it's also a manipulative situation and could be upsetting, so be careful here.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

Lucretia watches Lup as she finishes tucking away the last of her laundry in the bottom drawer. “You’re so pretty,” she sighs happily.

 

Lup blushes a little as she straightens up. “Awww, well, you have good taste,” she teases.

 

Lucretia giggles. “Want to come over here and let me give you some attention?” she asks enticingly.

 

Lup’s ears flick and she smiles. “Ooh, babe, some sexy attention?” she asks eagerly.

 

“Definitely sexy attention, but you’ve got to behave for me,” Lucretia sing songs.

 

“Fuck yes, I’ll be so good,” Lup breathes.

 

Lucretia chuckles. “Good. Come over here to the middle of the room and stand still, I just want to look at you and touch you for a bit,” Lucretia orders. Lup walks to the spot Lucretia indicates and stands with her hands at her sides. “Look straight ahead, not at me, and don’t speak unless I ask you a question or you need to stop. If you understand say ‘yes, ma’am’,” Lucretia says.

 

Lup feels a delicious little shiver. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers obediently.

 

“Good girl. I want you to hold still and keep quiet. If you disobey I have lots of fun ways to discipline you, understand?” Lucretia begins to circle Lup slowly, looking her over and grinning wickedly as though she has secret plans for every bit of Lup’s body.

 

Lup gulps. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers. It’s okay, she’s gonna behave, and Lucretia won’t be too harsh, she knows the things Lup can’t handle.

 

“Good girl,” Lucretia praises. She walks closer to Lup, crowding her space. Lup doesn’t move. Lucretia plays with a lock of Lup’s hair. “Your hair is so beautiful and soft, dear. It’s fun to touch and brush,” she says. She deliberately tickles Lup’s ear with her hair, and Lup starts to laugh, fighting not to speak. “Awww, adorable! You’re so ticklish, sweetheart, and it makes you all nice and  _ hard _ ,” Lucretia says, grabbing the bulge in Lup’s jeans firmly. Lup moans, then bites down on her tongue. Hopefully that doesn’t count as talking. Lucretia laughs. “Ooh, feel that! I can have all kinds of fun with this in a little bit.” She pats Lup’s crotch and turns her attention back to Lup’s hair. Lup whines without meaning to.

 

Lucretia laughs again. She grabs a handful of Lup’s hair. “You know what else is fun about your hair, dear? If I need to get your attention or correct you I can do  _ this _ ,” she says, giving Lup’s hair a yank. Lup yelps, then snaps her mouth shut. “Or I can just do it because I feel like it and I’m the one who decides, right dear?”

 

Lup takes a deep breath. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers.

 

Lucretia grins. “I get to stroke your hair like this or pull it like this, don’t I honey?” she says, first stroking Lup’s hair gently then yanking it hard enough to provoke another cry from Lup.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup whimpers. 

 

Lucretia keeps the tension on Lup’s hair. “Why? Why would you let me pull your hair, baby? Why not say no or push my hand away?” she taunts.

 

“I’m a good girl! Good girls obey!” Lup gasps.

 

Lucretia drops Lup’s hair and strokes it gently again. “You certainly are a good girl, now let’s see: how should I reward you?” she wonders aloud.

 

“Could-could I eat you out? Please?” Lup asks.

 

Lucretia claps her hands delightedly. “Look at you, sweetheart! You’re so good you want to be rewarded by being allowed to please me! You may. I’ll lie on the bed nice and easy for you,” she says.

 

Lucretia leads Lup over to the bed by her hand, then drops her hand and slowly and teasingly begins to strip in front of her, close enough to touch. Lup balls her hands into fists trying to keep from touching Lucretia’s soft skin without permission. Now naked, Lucretia steps closer to Lup, almost pressing against her, and tilts her head up as though she’s about to kiss Lup. Lup readies herself eagerly for the kiss. “Get busy,” Lucretia orders playfully, then lies down on the bed and spreads her legs without touching Lup at all.

 

Lup feels a surge of frustration, but takes a deep breath and tries to release it as she climbs up onto the bed and lies on her belly between Lucretia’s legs. “Hands behind your back, no touching,” Lucretia instructs, and Lup clasps her hands behind her back and begins to pleasure Lucretia. Lucretia moans and wriggles, and Lup unclasps her hands and nearly brings them up to hold Lucretia’s hips still. “Put your hands back. If you touch me or yourself I will whip you for disobedience,” Lucretia scolds sharply.

 

Lup quickly clasps her hands behind her back again and redoubles her efforts at pleasuring Lucretia. “Good girl, gods, it’s so hot when you obey me,” Lucretia moans. Lup keeps going. She doesn’t really like the sound of being threatened with a whipping. Surely it won’t hurt too much to handle, but Lucretia will almost certainly scold her beforehand, maybe during, too. Lup winces. Lucretia can tear her to bits with a decent scolding and will probably have her crying without even needing to smack her once. No, thank you.

 

Lucretia moans louder and pushes her hips up into Lup’s mouth as she gets closer to the edge. Another couple of moments and she comes, shuddering and moaning and bucking against Lup’s tongue and tasting so  _ good _ and reminding Lup that her cock is uncomfortably hard in her tight jeans.

 

Lucretia sits up panting and strokes Lup’s hair again. “That was so good, sweetheart, go stand back where you were again,” she orders.

 

Lup walks back to where she had been standing before. She palms her hard cock through her jeans and stifles a groan. Hopefully she gets to come soon, she’s fully hard and wanting. Just then Lucretia snaps her fingers from the bed behind Lup. “Naughty girl, what did I tell you?” Lup freezes. Fuck.

 

“Come here, Lup,” Lucretia orders. Lup reluctantly walks over to stand in front of Lucretia. Lucretia settles her hands on Lup’s hips and looks at her sternly. “Tell me what naughty thing you just did,” she says firmly.

 

Lup stifles a whimper. “I touched myself when you told me not to,” she almost whispers.

 

Lucretia continues to hold Lup by the hips. “And what did I say the punishment for disobedience would be, Lup?” she asks.

 

Lup hangs her head. “A whipping,” she answers, and Lucretia can hear in her voice a mix of shame and apprehension. She strokes Lup’s hip comfortingly.

 

“Disobedience is way beneath you, honey. I know you can obey and be patient, I’ve seen it. You are such a good girl, and I want you to act like one. I forgive you already, but I’m still going to discipline you to correct your behavior, understand?” Lucretia says.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers, so low Lucretia can barely hear her.

 

Lucretia unbuckles Lup’s belt and pulls it free from her belt loops, then unfastens her jeans and pulls them to her knees along with her panties. “I’m going to use the belt on you this time. Lie on your belly on the bed. It’s your first time with the belt, so I’ll only whip you six times as long as you lie still. I want you to keep your hands clear, though. If you cover your bottom I’ll have to cuff your hands and we’ll start over and double your licks. I don’t want to hurt your fingers, only your bottom, dear,” Lucretia says. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup sniffles. “I’m sorry.”

 

Lucretia smiles and pulls Lup into a hug. “I know, sweetheart, I can tell, and I’m so proud of you! You’re being very brave and obedient, and I’m going to give you plenty of affection and comfort afterward, alright?” she says, and releases Lup from the hug.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says, and she crawls up onto the bed and lies down on her belly with her cheek on the mattress.

 

Lucretia picks up a pillow and helps Lup push it under her head. “Here, sweetheart, you can hold onto this and lay your head on it. This isn’t a beating for a bad girl, you deserve to have a little comfort and security. That’s something I’m going to do better about for you. I think sometimes I’ve been too harsh and treated you like you’re not sorry and cooperative, but that’s not true, is it? You just need a little help to remember to behave. Can you forgive me, dear?” Lucretia asks, stroking Lup’s hair gently.

 

Lup relaxes. “I forgive you, and I really am sorry. You’re not gonna hit me too hard, are you?” she asks nervously.

 

“No, sweetheart. Just six lashes, not too hard, and with you on the bed instead of bent over it won’t be too harsh. It’ll be over before you know it,” Lucretia reassures her. She doubles the belt over and pulls it tight against itself, but gently so it doesn’t crack loudly and frighten Lup even more. She pats Lup’s ass with her left hand and rubs it lightly. “Ready, baby?” she asks.

 

Lup takes a deep, shuddery breath. “Yes, ma’am,” she manages in a small voice.

 

Lucretia raises the belt and strikes Lup firmly across the full width of her ass. Lup cries out and grips the pillow. “That’s one, sweetheart,” Lucretia counts. She lashes Lup again, and Lup groans into the pillow and writhes. “That’s two, you’re doing a good job, hold still for me.” 

 

Lucretia whips Lup again, harder this time, and Lup’s head comes up from the pillow. “Owww, it hurts! I’m so sorry!” she sobs, and Lucretia can see tears streaking down Lup’s face as her shoulders heave.

 

“That’s three, baby, I know it hurts, that’s the point. If you disobey, the consequence is a sore bottom. I want you to think about that next time you’re about to disobey, and you decide whether it’s worth a whipping or not. You’re half done now,” Lucretia says comfortingly. She rubs Lup’s bottom, soothing the stinging pink stripes and checking it over. Good. Just pink, nothing harsher than that. Lucretia’s strokes are firm, but she’s not about to beat Lup cruelly or recklessly. Lup should be feeling a lot of sting and some embarrassment over getting her bare bottom whipped, but it won’t last long.

 

Lup pushes her ass up into Lucretia’s hand. “I’m ready, please whip me,” she manages between sobs.

 

“Oh, sweetie, how polite! I’m going to finish you up now, only three more harder ones and then I get to hold my beautiful girl close,” Lucretia soothes. She lifts the belt and brings it down a bit harder, low across Lup’s ass, bringing fresh sobs from Lup. “Four, honey, take a breath,” she says gently.

 

Lup tries to take a deep breath, but it turns into a sob. She tries again, and her sobs quiet a little. “Yes, ma’am,” she breathes.

 

“Good girl, only two more in a row, hold your pillow, dear,” Lucretia says. She whips Lup twice more and Lup cries out with each stroke. “Five, six. You’re all done, sweetheart, do you want me to hold you now, or do you need a minute first?” she asks.

 

“H-hold me, please,” Lup manages.

 

Lucretia sets the belt on the floor out of sight and climbs into the bed next to Lup. Lup rolls to her side and lets Lucretia wrap her up in a tight hug. She buries her face in Lucretia’s shoulder and cries. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I know it stings. I’m proud of you for submitting and not fighting me during your punishment. I want you to be good and obey now, otherwise I’ll have to punish you even harder next time. I love you so much, baby, I’ll hold you as long as you need,” Lucretia says softly. She strokes Lup’s hair. “Let it out, honey,” she soothes. Lup continues to cry into Lucretia’s shoulder for several minutes before at last she begins to calm.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me when I was such a little shit?” Lup whimpers. She brings a hand up and rubs at her eyes.

 

Lucretia squeezes Lup tighter. “Hey! Don’t you talk about my girlfriend that way, or we’ll have a problem,” she threatens playfully. 

 

Lup manages a smile. “Gods, I love you,” she murmurs. “That wasn’t as scary as I thought it’d be. I thought it’d be more...I don’t know, just more. More scary, and more scolding and more crying and screaming and hurting. More like the switch, I guess,” she says.

 

Lucretia is concerned. That sounds hellish, what happened to Lup? “Do you want to tell me what happened with the switch, honey?” she says gently. “You don’t have to, I just want to make sure I don’t do something to hurt or upset you.”

 

“You won’t tell anyone, will you? No one else but Taako knows,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup’s hair. “Promise,” she answers.

 

“Okay,” Lup says. “It was on the first caravan after I turned 100. We weren’t kids anymore, and we had to take care of ourselves, so Taako and I got jobs on this caravan. We cooked and did odd jobs and one of ‘em was that I helped with the horses. That should’ve been my first clue. The caravan leader was a straight up dick, and he used to hit the horses. I kept finding welts on the poor things. They didn’t deserve the way he treated them, they were just bein’ horses, you know? His son was just as bad if not worse. He wouldn’t keep his hands to himself, and he kept after me all the time saying dirty shit and trying to grab me even after I told him to leave me alone, and finally I told on him. His dad didn’t believe me. Apparently darling sonny boy could do no wrong. Then after weeks more of this, the caravan leader got robbed of a shit ton of gold. It was his son—I saw him sneak out of the wagon hiding something under his shirt. It didn’t make any sense why he’d steal it, it’s not like he needed anything when his dad paid for all his shit. When the gold came up missing, that asshole lied and said he saw me steal it! And the caravan leader yelled at me all about how he’d beat the shit out of me and he didn’t believe me when I said I didn’t do it and told him who did. I told him to go to hell and fuck himself when he got there and he threatened to get the sheriff and yelled all about how I’d go to jail where I belonged and called me a bunch of ugly names and a whole bunch of shit. I was scared if I went to jail they’d be awful to Taako and maybe pull the same shit with him. After all, who better to blame for everything that goes wrong than the dude with a jailbird sister? Two peas in a pod, right? There was no adult to help this time, and no place to even crash in a barn or anything; now that we were grown they didn’t care anymore. Like as long as we were underage I think they felt sorry for us, but suddenly this magical birthday and it’s all ‘good luck, and get out of my house’. So then the leader said again that he oughta beat me and not bother with the sheriff, and I said yes cause I’m an idiot and I didn’t think about how awful he was to the horses. I didn’t know he’d yell at me and hit me with a big long branch off a tree for so long and so hard I almost blacked out from screaming. He pushed me down over the back of a wagon and made his son hold my shoulders down and that fucker grinned and laughed at me the whole time. It was so scary and I was so pissed that they set me up that way. They had me backed into a corner, and I think they just wanted to hurt me for fun. I couldn’t even walk right afterward, Taako had to help me back to my bedroll and when he tried to pat my back and make me feel better it was too much touching and only made me cry harder. As soon as I felt better we stole every stolen coin back from that fucker and lit his pants on fire and left in the night. I guess it was basically sort of mine since I paid for it that way. We found another caravan after a bit and moved on but the next time anyone tried to put their hands where I didn’t want ‘em I learned to take care of it myself,” Lup finishes with a sniffle.

 

Lucretia holds Lup closer and strokes her hair. “Gods, sweetheart,” she breathes, “that’s so horrible, baby, I’m so sorry!”

 

Lup sniffles again. “I tried really hard to be strong and just deal with it, but the stick was as thick as my thumb and as long as my arm and I couldn’t make it past a handful of whacks before I started screaming, and my whole ass was bruised for days and I swear I would never hurt you like that and when I said I’d whip you I didn’t mean like that, I only meant a little bitty thin switch and a few smacks to get your attention, that’s it, I promise!” Lup says adamantly as she starts to cry again.

 

Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair. “I know, sweetheart, I know. You’re never cruel to me, I know you never will be. I’m so sorry those men hurt you, honey; they’re the ones who should’ve gone to jail,” Lucretia says gently. She feels a horrible shock and compassion for Lup and anger toward the men responsible. She’d expected this story to be something more like a clash between a particularly harsh old school relative and Lup’s independent nature, not an unrestrained and brutal extrajudicial beating that could’ve easily left real damage. What Lup’s describing isn’t even really a switch either, it’s far too big and it sounds terribly unsafe to Lucretia, the sort of thing she’d never use on anyone or allow anyone to use on her. Lup’s reaction to shy away from touch when she’s overwhelmed with pain makes sense now, and Lup’s limits make sense now, too: nothing too long, nothing likely to bruise a lot, nothing so painful it could be overwhelming. Lup continues to cry in Lucretia’s arms. “It’s alright, honey, I’ve got you,” Lucretia murmurs. “I’ll make sure you’re safe, I’ll never hurt you like that or make you do anything you don’t want to. I always watch to make sure you don’t get overwhelmed, and you always have your safewords if you need them, and I’ll always stop and care for you if you need it. It’s okay, sweetheart,” she says, and begins to hum softly as Lup cries.

 

Lup gradually begins to calm as Lucretia holds her. Eventually she lifts her head and swipes an arm across her face. “Thanks,” she says, “I never told anyone else about it and just like...let them take care of me for a bit.” She takes a deep breath and giggles a little. “How come we always tell each other the real dirt after getting our butts smacked?” she asks.

 

Lucretia chuckles. “Probably all the good safe feelings from the cuddling I guess. Are you okay, dear?” she asks.

 

“Yeah,” Lup answers. “It doesn’t hurt hardly at all anymore, it was just really stingy for a bit. Thanks for taking such good care of me and talking to me all calm beforehand, it made me feel lots better.”

 

“Are your feelings okay, too? Anything you need me to do or not do, honey?” Lucretia asks gently.

 

Lup considers. “I feel better,” she says. “Will you keep talking to me calmly when I’m in trouble? Sometimes I think they were all right about me and I’m really a bad girl and fucking everything up when I only misbehaved a little. It helped this time when you were so nice to me even though I still got a whipping.”

 

Lucretia kisses Lup. “I can do that,” she says. “I don’t want you to be too anxious or doubt how much I love you, ever. It sounds like you’ve had enough yelling for a lifetime, huh?”

 

Lup nods. “This is maybe a stupid thing to say just in case, but most of the time it would take way more to make me cry, and I only do it cause I’m sorry I did the thing and I’m afraid you’re pissed at me,” she confides.

 

Lucretia snuggles Lup closer. “I never am. If I was pissed I wouldn’t have any business spanking you; it wouldn’t be safe. If you’re ever afraid like that, we can always stop, okay?” she says.

 

Lup nods and squeezes Lucretia. “Okay. Damn, while you’re fixing scary shit you wanna just talk the Hunger out of existence? We’d have more time for fucking and probably a place of our own,” Lup teases.

 

Lucretia laughs. “Are you inviting me to move in with you dear?” she teases back.

 

Lup blushes. “I mean you basically already are,” she says.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup again. “That’s true. I just think it’s cute that we’re having this conversation with your bottom toasty and your dick out,” she giggles.

 

Lup bursts out laughing. “Could you imagine? Folks would ask our story and it’d be ‘it was the hottest thing, she gave me such a smack I just  _ had _ to get a real estate agent!’” she jokes. Lucretia bursts out laughing. “‘I lost a bet once and she lit into me with a ruler and all the fucking stars aligned and I  _ knew! _ ’” Lup teases.

 

“Gods, I cant tell whether you’re the best or the worst!” Lucretia teases.

 

“The worst, and you’re the best,” Lup says contentedly.

 

Lucretia smiles. “You seem like you’re doing better. Want me to touch you some more and take care of your cock? All you’ve gotten is roughness so far, it’s about time you had some pleasure, too,” she offers.

 

Lup’s breath hitches. “Do you really think I’m gonna down an offer like  _ that _ , babe?” she asks.

 

Lucretia smirks. “Clothes off, sassy girl, before I cuff you and tickle you,” she orders playfully.

 

Lup obediently gets up from the bed and begins to strip. Lucretia checks on Lup’s backside as she bends over to take her jeans off. Good, just a little pink left. She walks over to Lup and kneels as Lup lobs her top into the hamper. She rubs her hands up and down Lup’s thighs and looks up at Lup. “Hold still, dear,” she says, and takes Lup’s cock into her mouth. It’s only partially hard, but that’s about to change. Lucretia gently licks and sucks on Lup’s cock, and Lup moans.

 

“Gods, babe, your  _ mouth! _ ” Lup groans. Lucretia brings her hands around to rub Lup’s ass and gives it a firm squeeze. “Spank me,” Lup gasps, “please, babe, not hard, just...I want it so bad,” Lup pleads. Lucretia keeps sucking Lup’s cock and gives her a light swat, barely more than a rough pat. “Goddddddddsss,” Lup moans, and Lucretia spanks her again. “Ahhhahaha, gods, babe, I’m close, fuck, Luc,” she moans, and Lucretia squeezes Lup’s ass again and takes her cock all the way as she comes. Lup moans loudly as her cock spasms and fills Lucretia’s mouth. “Oh, babe, I love you so fuckin’ much,” Lup gasps as Lucretia swallows and pulls her mouth off of Lup’s cock. Lup pushes Lucretia’s hair off of her forehead as Lucretia grins up at her. 

 

Lucretia stands up and presses her body against Lup’s, keeping her hands on Lup’s ass. Lup wraps her arms around Lucretia. “I love you, too,” Lucretia murmurs, then kisses Lup deeply as she squeezes Lup’s ass gently.

 

“Can we cuddle naked now, babe? I just wanna rest and snuggle for a little bit if that’s okay with you,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia smiles. “Of course, sweetheart, I’d like nothing better. We can nap if you want, I always like a nap after a spanking. Or an orgasm. Or both,” she teases.

 

“Okay,” Lup says. She follows Lucretia back to the bed and crawls in after her. Lucretia pulls the covers across them both. Lup snuggles in contentedly, fitting herself into Lucretia’s curves and tangling their legs together and letting out a happy sigh. “I know you went super easy on me, babe, thank you,” she says.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup’s forehead. “You know what I’ve noticed the last few times, honey? You don’t beg to get out of your punishment or cry for me to stop anymore. You’re brave and you submit and you trust me to be fair and I’m so happy and proud of you. I’ve never dommed anyone else who tries so hard to obey. You’re the very best,” she says softly.

 

Lup blushes. “Thanks, babe,” she says, and kisses Lucretia sweetly. She’ll try again next time, and make sure Lucretia’s even more proud.


End file.
